Alisha Seaton
|birthplace = Santa Barbara, California |family = |yearsactive = 2001-present }}Alisha Noel Seaton is an American actress best known for her role as Cindy Stracinsky in the science fiction thriller The Fourth Kind. Biography Seaton was born on April 28, 1976, in Santa Barbara, California. The names of her parents are not known. What is known is that she first got into acting at the age of 7, when she was cast as the smallest toy soldier in a stage production of Babes in Toyland, and graduated from the Los Angeles County High School of the Arts, the California State Summer School of the Arts, the University of Southern California, and at the University of Kent. Seaton got her first on-screen role in 2001, when she was cast as Una in the short film Blue Caviar. Seaton got her first major role in 2009, when she was cast as Cindy Stracinsky, the daughter of test subject Scott Stracinsky, in the science fiction thriller The Fourth Kind. Since then, Seaton has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Echo Game, Mother's Red Dress, Axeman 2: Overkill, A Snake Gone Through the House, The Letter Red, Cue Jane, Heaven Knows, Second Opinion, Triangles, The Magic Stone, Nightmares, Abundant Sunshine, Unusual Suspects, Teen Wolf, Legends, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Seaton portrayed Monica Feinstein in the Season Fourteen episode "Chameleon". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Chameleon" (2019) TV episode - Monica Feinstein *A Snake Gone Through the House (2018) - Unknown Character *Cue Jane (2018) - Jane Lee *Lost Fare (2018) - Patient *The Letter Red (2018) - Alicia *Cyborgs Universe (2018) - Betty Droper *Axeman 2: Overkill (2017) - Maureen O'Bannon *Second Opinion (2017) - Jenn *Heaven Knows (2017) - Anna *Triangles (2017) - Sally *One Day (2017) - Unknown Character *Ismo (2016) - Jennifer *The Magic Stone (2016) - Linda Edwards *Unusual Suspects (2016) - Delma Lee Ferrara *Murder Book (2016) - Barb Clement *Nightmares (2015) - Emily *Father (2015) - Margaret *Blood Relatives (2015) - Vicki Bader *Touched (2015) - Lisa *Legends (2014) - Reporter #2 *The Vineyard (2014) - Kathy *No Worries (2013) - Pauline *Fletcher's Kitchen (2013) - Mrs. Fletcher *Teen Wolf (2013) - Accident Victim *Evidence (2013) - Colleen Flynn *Touch (2013) - Sarah *Jacko's Wild Ride (2012) - 9-11 Reporter 2 *Stay at Home Dad (2012) - Brenda *Happy Anniversary (2011) - Dianna *Maintenance (2011) - Alisha *Mother's Red Dress (2011) - Laura Ullman *Dead Drop (2010) - Celia Granger *Mirk Riders (2010) - Eve *South St. (2010) - Caroline *The Set-Up (2010) - Randy's Wife *Abundant Sunshine (2009) - Betty Rainer *Misadventures in Matchmaking - 2 episodes (2009) - Sara *The Echo Game (2009) - April Reilly *The Fourth Kind (2009) - Cindy Stracinski *I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant (2009) - Toni *A Darker Reality (2008) - Carey Andrews *Trophy (2008) - Unknown Character *Newseum 4D Experience (2008) - Miss Neville *Uninvited (2008) - Alexis *Dance of the Dead (2008) - Zombie (voice) *Montana (2007) - Sadie *Socket (2007) - Andi *Dark America (2006) - Waitress *Darkness Road (2006) - Grace *Dark Reality (2006) - Carey Andrews *North Mission Road (2006) - Unknown Character *Maggie's Not Here (2006) - Maggie *Truck Stop (2006) - Beth *The Other Side (2006) - Girl on Phone *Peter's Price (2005) - Joan *Yellow (2005) - Jenny *The 10th Amendment Project (2005) - Wife *Alien Abduction (2005) - Nurse Schwartz *No Ordinary Hero (2004) - Ally *Blotter (2004) - Sara *Foreign Body (2003) - Unknown Character *Strange as Angels (2003) - Lily *The Bacchae (2002) - Maenad *TreatShack (2001) - Hilary *Blue Caviar (2001) - Una 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses